Mommy's mine
by Cutenatsumexmikan
Summary: Youichi, Mikan's son, doesn't want her mommy to marry someone after his father died. But, One day, his mommy introduced him to a guy named, Natsume, which is her mommy's bf/fiance! What! That's why he thought of plans on how to get rid of Natsume!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice! It's belongs to the great Higuchi Tachibana-sama! The only thing that belongs to me is the plot of the story!

**Summary: **Youichi, Mikan's son, doesn't want her lovely mother to be married to anyone. His father died because of an accident when he was still a baby. After that accident, Mikan played the role of being his mother, father, brother and sister. He don't want anyone to steal his mother away from him or someone he'll share with his mother's affection. But one day, his mother decided to get married to her boss that was named by Natsume Hyuuga and that was against his will. That's why he thoughts of plan that will make Natsume be removed to the picture. Will he succeed? Or the Power of Love will win?

**Youichi- **5 years old

**Mikan-** 23 years old

**Natsume-** 25 years old

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Youichi's P.O.V.**

I'm currently sitting on the passenger seat of my mommy's gray Porsche while playing with my favorite Teddy Bear. His name is Mr. Bear. It was my mother's gift to me in my 3rd birthday. We bought it in a mall after we ate at my favorite restaurant. I was the one who chose the bear. The bear is color brown. It's so simple yet I found it very cute and unique. Instead of having a smile, the bear possess a frown on his cute face. All in all, if you're going to look at it, the bear looks snobby and serious like me but who cares? I love this bear because it's my mommy's gift to me.

By the way, I'm Youichi Sakura. I'm 5 years old and currently a nursery student. I'm an only child and I'm living with my mommy. My father died because of a plane crush when I was still a baby. After that, my mother, Mikan Sakura is the one who raised me alone. She becomes my mother, my father, sister, brother and whatever you call it. My mommy is also very beautiful and kind-hearted that's why, boys swoon over her. She has a long brunette hair with curly tips on the end and possess a pair of auburn eyes. She has smooth pale skin and kissable lips. She is tall, 5'8 in height. She's working as a secretary in the Hyuuga Corporation. Unfortunately, because of my protective side to my mommy, they ended up backing out because of my silly pranks. Serves them right! I love my mommy so much that's why I will not let anyone hurt her or steal her away from me.

I looked at my mommy's face. She's eying the road but her face shows excitement and happiness. I wonder why. Come to think of it, my mommy didn't say anything to me. I don't know where we are going. Are we going to the mall? Park? Are we going to eat? Or maybe, mommy wants me to buy a box of Howalon? But, if it is only because of that, why do mommy look extra happy and she seems so excited? Due to my curiosity, I decided to ask her.

"Mommy, where are we going?" I asked her curiously. Mommy looked at me and she smiled at me sweetly.

"We're going to a restaurant You-chan, we're going to meet someone so behave okay?" My mommy said to me sweetly. My eyebrows met. I wonder who is that person we are going to meet. Is it my uncle? Auntie? Mommy's colleague? Whatever!

"Going to meet someone? Who? And mommy! I'm always behave!" I said, pouting cutely. Mommy chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll like him and yeah, I know you're behave. After all, you're my little boy. And all I know is my little boy is sweet and obedient" she said to me and I smiled at her. But wait, him? So, we're going to meet a guy? I wonder who he is.

"Mommy, who is he? Is he my uncle or what?" I said suspiciously. Mommy smiled at me again.

"You'll find out later, ne? Just be a little more patient. We're almost there" She said to me and I frowned. If it's another suitor, I'll make sure that he won't be able to touch a single finger of my mommy. Maybe, I should think of plans now on how to get rid of that guy in case he's a suitor.

Suddenly, the car stopped in front of a French Restaurant. The restaurant is elegant and beautiful. I snorted. _'So, he's generous huh? I don't care!'_ I thought to myself irritably. Mommy climbed out of the car and went to passenger seat to fetch me. She opened the door and removed my seat belt. I hopped out. My mommy smiled at me as she hold my right hand while my left arm is holding Mr. Bear tightly.

We went inside the restaurant. Most of the people inside the restaurant are wearing formal suits. Some of the guys are looking at my mommy. I glared at them which made them look away immediately. I let my mommy lead me to a table. As we reach a table, I saw a raven haired guy stood up. He's handsome, I admit that but I still hate him because he is planning to take my mommy away from me. I looked at my mommy and she was smiling sweetly to the guy while the guy nodded his head. Hey! What kind of greeting is that? How dare he greet my mommy like that? What an insolent fool! I'm going to kick his ass if I have a chance! The guy pulled a chair and my mommy swept me off my feet and put me on the chair that the guy pulled a while ago. And again, the guy pulled another seat for my mommy. I raised a brow.

_'Acting like a gentleman huh?' _I thought to myself. My mommy muttered a soft 'thank you' to the guy and the guy sat on the chair opposite to my mommy. I looked at him. He has jet-black hair and a pair of crimson orbs. He has manly figure. In other words, he's really gorgeous. Hmp, come on, I'm more handsome than him!

"Ne, You-chan, this is Natsume Hyuuga and Natsume, this is my son, Youichi. He is 5 years old" My mommy said. I looked at him. The guy is looking at me and suddenly, he gave me a small smile before patting my head like a puppy. Duh, do I look like a puppy!? I'm much cuter than a puppy!

"Nice to meet you, Youichi. I'm Natsume" The guy named Natsume greeted me. His voice is gentle. I snubbed him and looked at my mommy.

"Mommy, is he one of your suitors again?" I snapped. My mommy looked shocked and the Natsume guy just looked at me emotionless.

"Ano, You-chan, Natsume is my-" My mommy was cut of by that Natsume guy. How dare he!? How can he do that to my mommy?! I won't forgive him! But when I was about to snapped at him, his words was like bombs into my ears. Grrr.

"Youichi, I'm your mommy's fiance" That Natsume guy said proudly. What? Fiance? Are you kidding me? I clenched my fist. I didn't believe him, so I faced my mommy and asked her.

"Mommy, is this guy lying?" I asked, hoping that my mommy will say 'yes'. But much to my dismay she said..

"No, You-chan, Natsume is telling the truth" My mommy said, her voice sounds apologetic as she showed me a white gold band on her left ring finger. I clenched my fist more. That's it!

_'Let the battle begin!'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

**Author's note: **Hi there guys! This is my new story! I hope all of you will support it like my other stories! I know I promised that I'm going to post 'You're better than a fiction' but I still have no ideas on how will I start the story. That's why I decided to post this story first! But promise, I'll try to post that story as soon as possible! I know all of you is craving to read that story. Kidding. Well, how was the first chapter? You-chan is so protective to our sweet brunette! Do you think Natsume will give up easily? Stay tune for the next chapter! Please review!

**~Cute-chan~**


	2. Chapter 2

**isclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor the characters. It belong to Higuchi-sama. I only own the plot and dialogues :)**

**Summary: **Youichi, Mikan's son, doesn't want her lovely mother to be married to anyone. His father died because of an accident when he was still a baby. After that accident, Mikan played the role of being his mother, father, brother and sister. He don't want anyone to steal his mother away from him or someone he'll share with his mother's affection. But one day, his mother decided to get married to her boss that was named by Natsume Hyuuga and that was against his will. That's why he thoughts of plan that will make Natsume be removed to the picture. Will he succeed? Or the Power of Love will win?

Youichi- 5 years old

Mikan- 23 years old

Natsume- 25 years old

**Author's note:** *ehem* Finally, after a year of not updating this story, chapter 2 is finally up! I would like to thank the reviewers who reviewed the first chapter! Anyways, the long wait is finally over so now, here I am, presenting to you all the chapter two of Mommy's mine! :) Sorry for the long wait though. :)

Legend:

**Bold words: States who's POV is currently in used.**

_Italic words: Characters thought._

Underline words: You-chan's evil plans.

Normal: Dialogues and Narration.

Please don't get confuse m'dears :)

* * *

Chapter 2:

**Youichi :D**

After Mommy introduced Natsume guy to me, my life has never been the same like before. Natsume guy always stay at our house. Never been a day that he would missed to dropped by at our house as if it's his own house. It is either he just want to see my mommy, which is really cheesy according to my aunt Hotaru, or he just wanted to relaxed at our house as if our house is some kind of a hotel. And that pisses me off.

Like this day...

Today is Sunday and there is no classes. I was sitting on my bed, thinking of some possible ways that can get rid of that Natsume guy. As I glanced at the paper where my plans are written, I can't help but to be proud of myself. _Yes, you're a genius Youichil._ Well, what can you expect? According to my mommy, I'm smart and because of that, I'm sure that I'll be able to shoo that Natsume guy away in no time. I smiled evilly. It's time to get to work.

**Plan no.1:** Make mommy realized that Natsume guy is a molester and a pervert.

I looked at the wall clock, smiling in triumph when I saw the exact time. 1:00pm. And it only means that in a few seconds, mommy will take her fresh and relaxing bath. And as if on cue, I heard some footsteps from outside, signaling that the person is somehow near to my room. I placed the paper I was holding a while ago under my pillow and pretend to be asleep. I knew mommy would check what am I doing, and I wasn't wrong because I heard the door creaked open. I heard mommy walking towards my bed and she knelt down. I felt her kissed my forehead and whisper to me.

"Sleep well, my baby." Mommy said. My mommy is so sweet, I'm one hell of lucky kid to have her as my mommy. I smiled secretly in my head. And I heard her walked out the room.

As soon as I heard the door closed, I rose from my bed and smiled. And for the 5 whole years of my life, this is the first time that I thanked the architect for putting the bathroom at the second floor.

_I salute you, Mr. Architect._

I walked towards my door and peek outside, waiting for my mommy to reach her room to get some clothes As soon as mommy walked in her room, I skipped downstairs, keeping my evil plan in my head.

_Oh, you're going down Natsume guy._

And I smiled for my genius little mind.

* * *

**Natsume :D**

Mikan and I are currently watching a very cheesy and dramatic movie. We were cuddling at the living room while Mikan's son, Youichi is upstairs. According to Mikan, Youichi is currently in his room which is very favorable for me because I can have my quality time with her. I have a hunch that the kid doesn't like me. But I don't mind, because I know that the kid will soon accept me as his new father. Well, no one dare to resist the charm and handsome looks of the great Natsume Hyuuga.

I looked at the girl who is currently leaning her head on my shoulder while sniffing and crying over the sappy movie. I smiled and pulled her closer towards my chest.

_Girls and their PMS. I can't really understand them._

"Why the hell are you crying over some sappy movie?" I asked Mikan. She raised her head and pouted. _Cute._

"Well, who wouldn't? Don't you think it's so heart-breaking when you found out that the one you love is in love with you're younger sister?" Mikan said and sniffed again in my chest. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, can I get my kiss?" I asked her, completely changing the subject. I don't have time to argue with her about some stupid heart-breaking movies. That just so unlike me.

Automatically, she raised her head and looked at my face, smiling sweetly at me. She gave me peck on my cheeks that really irritates me. What does she think of me? A 5 years old boy who wants a peck on a cheeks by her mother? Ehem, I'm surely not pertaining to anyone.

_Way to go, Natsume._

Okay, back to what I am saying, she was supposed to give me a kiss on the lips and not a peck on the cheeks. Does she think that a peck can satisfy my raging hormones?

_Hell no._

"That's it? Don't you think it's very unromantic?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows. She giggled.

"Well, you are UNROMANTIC. What do you expect?" Mikan asked me innocently at me. I just sighed at her and cupped her cheeks with my both hands before devouring her lips. _Tastes like strawberries._

And just when everything is becoming more heated and passionate, she broke the kiss and smiled sheepishly at me. I twitched. _Why the hell she broke the damn kiss?_

"Natsume, it's already time for my bath. I leave you here for a while ne? And don't you dare peek at me!" Mikan said to me.

_What a shy little girl. If I know, she wants me to peek._

I smiled perversely.

"Why don't we take it together? It would be more refreshing and fun." I said to her and she blushed. I chuckled at her.

"Shut up, you pervert! Stay here!" Mikan said. She's so cute when she blushed. But no way in hell that I'm going to admit that.

_Over my dead body._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go away already." I said, my hands conducting a shoo gesture.

"Hmp! Don't peek at me okay? Or else I'm going to kick you out of this house." Mikan said once again, making me irritated. Do I look like a 5 year old boy who needs to be instruct for a million times to comprehend what she is saying?

_Ehem, I'm definitely pertaining to no one._

"Yeah right." I said and she walked away. I just sat there and watch the TV in silent while waiting for her to come back.

* * *

**Normal POV :D**

Youichi walked towards the raven-haired guy who is currently sitting comfortably in the couch. He stopped beside the couch and tugged Natsume's sleeves, which automatically made the raven look at his direction.

"Hey, _uncle. _Mommy asked me to tell you that she wanted you upstairs. She said that she wants you to scrub her back for her." Youichi said innocently. Natsume raised his brow but then smirked.

"Are you sure about that, Youichi? You're mommy did really said that?" Natsume asked, confirming that what he heard is not caused by his hallucination.

"Yeah, she did. Do I look like a liar?" Youichi said irritably. Natsume just chuckled and pat his head.

"I'm just making sure that my ears are not defected. Anyways," Natsume stood up and smirked. "I'll go to your mom now, don't interrupt okay?" Natsume said and happily walked away, making his way upstairs to Mikan's room.

_'Oh, you're going down.'_ Youichi said evilly, before running fastly towards his room just after Natsume stepped inside the bathroom.

* * *

**Natsume :D**

I happily walked towards the bathroom as I smiled evilly at myself. She wanted me to scrub her back eh?

_I'll make sure that I'm going to get more than that._

I slowly opened the door and peek inside. I can clearly see her perfectly body behind those white shower curtain. I smirked.

_Kinky._

I silently closed the door. I wanted to surprise her. Carefully, I hold the shower curtain and hastily shoved it aside, making me have a major nosebleed because of the sight in front of me. She's so hot.

I heard an ear-piercing scream.

Just then, a pale of water was thrown to me that makes my clothes wet.

_Damn, that kid set me up. Get ready, Natsume._

_

* * *

_**Mikan :D**

My eyes widened when I saw Natsume in front of me, looking at my naked body. And just like the other girls would do when they find out that there is a molester and a pervert who barged on your bathroom door, I scream. I throw a pale of water to Natsume making him dripping wet. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body tightly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Natsume? I thought I made myself clear when I said that you shouldn't peek at me, you damn pervert!" I yelled angrily, my face flushed. Can't he wait until marriage? The nerve.

"What the hell did you throw a pale of water at me? Look, I'm fucking wet, woman!" Natsume said to me, obviously angry. "And to satisfy you, your son approached me and told me that you want your back to be scrub by me! That's why I came here without second thoughts, you stupid!"I raised my brow.

"Youichi? Don't you dare drag You-chan with you evil schemes, you pervert! Youichi is sleeping peacefully in his room, you jerk!" I shouted at him. Why will Youichi do that? And I'm 100 percent sure that he was asleep. I even checked him before I took my bath.

"Oh yeah? Let's see if that kid is really asleep!" And with that, Natsume dragged me out of the bathroom and towards Youichi's room. He opened the door. I raised my brow.

"Well?" There in the bed, Youichi sleeping peacefully while hugging his pillow tightly. "I thought you said Youichi is awake? What now?" I asked him, irritated. Looking at Natsume's face, I was able to see the shock that crept on his face. He looked at me and point at the bed in the center of the room.

"But I'm sure that he approached me, Mikan! That kid told me that you wanted me to scrub you back! I'm sure of that!" Natsume said, downright frustrated.

"Well, how do you explain this scene in front of us?" I asked him, crossing my arms in my chest.

"That kid set me up, Mikan!" He said. I wanted to laugh at his face but remembering what he had done made me stopped from laughing. The pervert.

Just then, Youichi woke up. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked at us.

"Mommy? What are you doing here with him? And why are you clad only with a towel?" Youichi asked innocently. Oh, I'm sure, with that innocence in that voice, the accusation of that pervert will surely be announced as unguilty. I walked towards Youichi.

"You-chan, Mommy will ask you something ne? And I want you to answer me truthfully." I said to him, brushing his silver bangs away from his eyes.

"Of course, mommy. When did I ever lied to you?" Youichi said to me, smiling cutely. I smiled back.

"You-chan, did you tell Natsume to follow me in the bathroom 'cause I wanted him to-" I coughed before continuing. "scrub my back?"

Youichi just stare at me as if I'm speaking a different language. After a few moments, he shook his head. "No mommy, I didn't told him anything about your bath. I was just sleeping here." He said, looking straightly into my eyes.

"Are you telling the truth, You-chan?" I asked again. He nodded. "Alright then." I kissed his forehead before walking towards Natsume. "So? Why do you have to drag innocent You-chan with this, you pervert!" I said furiously. "Get out, Natsume. Before I do something I don't want to do to you. I don't want to see your face! Now go!"

I saw Natsume gritted his teeth, before turning his back and walked away angrily. I sighed.

_You're such a pervert, Natsume.  
_

* * *

**Youchi :D**

I smiled with triumph as soon as Natsume guy walked out the room. I can hear his loud footsteps and I can say he is furious. As if I care.

_You're a genius You-chan. Mission accomplished!_

Night came and it was time for bed. I walked towards my mommy's room with a pillow on my arms. I would ask my mommy if I could sleep inside her room tonight. That will be my prize for myself for coming up with such a great plan. I slowly opened the door and saw my mommy reading a book in her bed. My mommy raised her head and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Mommy, can I sleep in your room tonight?" I asked cutely at her, blinking my eyes so that she can't refused. My mommy scoot on her bed and gently pat the space beside her. I happily hopped on her bed before hugging my mommy tightly.

"Why do my little You-chan wants to sleep in my room?" My mommy asked, stroking my hair gently. I snuggle closer at her.

"Nothing mommy, I just want to. Why? Don't you want me to sleep in your room?" I asked, pouting. Mommy chuckled.

"Of course not, You-chan. You know that I always want my baby near me." Mommy said. I smiled. Just then I heard some music that emits outside, right in front of my mommy's window. Mommy seems to hear the sound also because she gathered me into her arms before walking towards her window. And I wanted to puke with the sight I witnessed. There, outside is Natsume guy with 3 more people behind him. A blond guy with rabbit on his shoulder is holding a guitar, and then a guy with brown hair is holding a drum while the other blond with glasses is holding a flute. And worst is, Natsume guy is holding a mic and beside him is a stereo where the mic is attached. He started to sing while looking at my mommy lovingly and apologetically.

_Disgusting and cheesy._

I looked at my mommy and found her crying. And just when I thought that my plan actually worked and I was able to get rid of Natsume guy, just seeing the touched expression of my mommy, I just sighed and admit my defeat.

_Mission failed. Battle is just beginning Natsume guy. _

* * *

**Author's note:** So how is chapter two? I hope you like it :) Can all of you imagine dear Natsume-kun serenading Mikan-chan? Don't you think it's cute! Haha. You-chan is so cute. I wonder what You-chan's other schemes will be? Haha. Anyways, I just wanted to inform all of you that this story all has 8-10 chapters. Hehe. Please do leave a review, it would motivates me! See you all on the next chapter :)

**`Cute-chan :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor the characters. It all belongs to Tachibana Higuchi-sama. I only own the plot and dialogues and er, You-chan's schemes. :)**

**Summary:** Youichi, Mikan's son, doesn't want her lovely mother to be married to anyone. His father died because of an accident when he was still a baby. After that accident, Mikan played the role of being his mother, father, brother and sister. He don't want anyone to steal his mother away from him or someone he'll share with his mother's affection. But one day, his mother decided to get married to her boss that was named by Natsume Hyuuga and that was against his will. That's why he thoughts of plan that will make Natsume be removed to the picture. Will he succeed? Or the Power of Love will win?

Youichi- 5 years old

Mikan- 23 years old

Natsume- 25 years old

**Author's note: **First of all, I would like to apologize to those readers who added this story on their story alert list since I know that they had been receiving an email about this story multiple times. Hehe. Well, the reason behind it is, I've been checking the grammar of the last chapter but I guess there are still ungramatically correct words in that chapter. Anyhow, I would also like to say thank you to those people who had reviewed the last chapter! :) You guys rock! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoy the last. :)

* * *

Chapter 3:

**Youichi :D**

Saying that I'm irritated would be an understatement. I am downright frustrated. I was supposed to sleep in my mommy's room tonight but because Natsume guy went to our house to apologize to my mommy, he will stay at our house for the night since it's late. My mommy told me that I can sleep with them in the same room since Natsume guy insisted in sleeping in mommy's room. As if I'll sleep in the same room with Natsume guy.

_Never gonna happen._

I clenched my fist in anger. That Natsume guy is really taking my mommy away from me. I won't let that happen. Absolutely. I hastily grabbed the paper that I placed underneath my pillow a while ago and glanced at it.

**Plan no.2: **Make mommy realize that Natsume guy is a cheater and a womanizer.

I smirked. I'll definitely make this work.

_Tomorrow will be the day._

I smiled evilly but soon, my smile fade away when I remember something. My mommy is with that Natsume guy! He might rape her! And with that I quickly ran towards Mommy's room.

* * *

**Natsume :D**

I'm busy watching the TV while Mikan is reading her book. I'm happy that we got reconciled. That kid did a good job in making Mikan believed in his lies. The nerve of that kid. Mikan and I nearly broke up because of that brat's prank. I shook my head mentally. If I'm not smart enough, I would have lost Mikan. And to think that Mikan addressed that Youichi as innocent.

_Innocent, my ass._

How stupid could she get? Can't she see that the kid hates me? As if I care. But one thing for sure, I won't let that brat destroy my relationship with Mikan. I looked at Mikan, she was totally engrossed with the book she is reading. And somehow, she was teary eyed. I looked at the title of the book and it was 'A Walk to remember'. I shook my head, Mikan is really a girl. She loves chick flicks and tear-jerking novels and movie. It's not like it matters to me, but she sometimes drags me in watching those stupid chick-flick and sometimes, she tend to keep her attention to those novel, as if I don't exist.

I turned off the TV. I sat up, but that didn't even caught a little attention from her. So I did something that will surely catch her attention. I leaned on her bare shoulder and placed some butterfly kisses on it and like I expected, it did caught her reaction. She looked at me and raised a brow.

"What do you think you're doing, Natsume?" I heard her asked me. But I didn't answer her, instead, I hold the side of her head and pulled it closer as I kissed her neck. And I felt proud when I successfully heard her moan. "Natsume, stop. Not now. I told you, wait until marriage."

I stopped kissing her and looked at her, her face is flushed. "Do we really have to wait for marriage? I know you're fully aware of my freaking hormones, Mikan." She giggled and she placed one small hand on my cheek.

"I'm aware of it Natsume, but let's wait for marriage okay?" She smiled at me and pecked my lips. "And besides, Youichi might hear us. He's just on the other room you know. You-chan might kill you." I grunted.

"That kid is probably asleep by now so it will be alright. And besides," I stopped before cupping her face with my both hands. "that kid is just overreacting that's why he's like that." Just before I can capture Mikan's lips into a kiss, I heard the door slammed open.

_Wrong timing, brat._

* * *

**Youichi :D**

I slammed the door open, only to witness a scene that a kid like me shouldn't see. My eyes widened and without having second thoughts, I shouted.

"RAPE! HELP! MY MOMMY IS BEING RAPE! HELP HER!" I shouted hysterically, as I ran quickly to the window so that my neighbors can help us. I continue to shout. I knew it. Natsume guy really has intentions on raping Mommy.

"You-chan! Natsume is not raping me. Calm down." My mommy said as she pulled me away from the window. I crossed my arms on my chest and raised my brow.

"What do you think you're doing to my mommy, you rapist?" I asked him angrily. Natsume guy twitched at the term I used on him. He glared at me while Mommy is blushing.

"Kissing her, is that wrong?" Natsume guy answered me. His voice tells me that he's irritated.

"Yes, it is!" I threw my hands in the air. "You're not yet married so you still don't have the right to kiss my mommy!" I shrieked and stood in front of him. Natsume guy who just raised his brows to me.

"Why not? I'm her fiance so I have every right to do whatever I want to her, you brat." I clenched my fist. Who does he think he's calling brat?

"Natsume, stop provoking You-chan!" I heard mommy said, taking my side. She smiled at me apologetically. "Now, You-chan, I'm sorry for our blunt action, but believe me, he's not raping me." I shook my head.

"No, mommy, you don't have to say sorry. It's not your fault anyways. It's his. He's being a pervert!" I said pointing at Natsume guy. I hmpned him and then I turned my attention to mommy. "Anyway, mommy, I'll sleep here so that I can look after you if ever someone will do something very perverted to you." I said, before climbing at the bed. I swallow all the words I had promised earlier because now, for my mommy's sake , I'll be sleeping in the same room with Natsume guy and worst is in the same bed.

_I hate this._

I laid down between them which I'm sure that irritates Natsume guy. Mommy laid down and placed her arms around me as I snuggled closer to my mommy. Natsume guy also lay down. I turned my head on his direction as soon as mommy closed her eyes. His eyes are burning and he is gritting his teeth. I smugly smiled at him before stucking my tongue at him in a provoking manner which I know angried him more before I closed my eyes.

_You're messing with the wrong person Natsume guy. _

I mentally laughed.

_Oh, you'll die of annoyance Natsume guy!_

* * *

**Mikan :D**

The alarm went off signaling that I should wake up now and cook breakfast since Youichi has classes today. I opened my drowsy hazel orbs and I smiled when I saw the face of my one and only son. I brushed his bangs and kissed his forehead before I sat up on the bed and stretch my arms like a cat.

"Morning." I heard a voice said. I turned around and I saw Natsume sitting comfortably on the couch with his right knee placed above on his left knee. I smiled at him and carefully get out of the bed, trying my best not to woke up You-chan.

"Morning, Natsume." I said and kissed his cheeks. I sat beside him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. He kissed my forehead. "Did you get some sleep?" I heard him grunt.

"Do you really have to asked that?" I giggled. "How could I sleep when you're son is unconsciously kicking and hitting me on his sleep? Or was it intentional?"

"Hey! You-chan won't do that intentionally! Maybe, he's dreaming!" I defended You-chan. You-chan won't do that, because I know that You-chan is a good boy. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah right, he won't. And he must be dreaming that he's torturing me. The kid doesn't like me, you know." I heard Natsume said. I pouted.

"Hey, just give You-chan some time, he's not used having another guy in our life. He wants to be the only guy in my life after his father died. But I'm sure You-chan will like you, just be patient with him ne? " I explained.

"Alright, but better make sure to compensate with me after we get married." I blushed and he smirked.

_The nerve of this pervert._

I playfully punched his chest. "You pervert." I said still blushing and he chuckled.

"Now, now, go and cook breakfast. I'm starving you know." He said and I nodded before I stood up. When I was able to stood up, Natsume grabbed my hand and he crushed his lips into mine. He broke the kiss and winked at me. I just smiled sweetly at him and left the room.

* * *

**Youichi :D**

I slowly opened my sleepy eyes and slowly sat up in the bed. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and stretched my arms. My mommy is not beside me anymore so it only means that she is preparing breakfast as of now. I was about to get out of the bed when I heard a low and manly voice spoke.

"Hey, brat. Morning." I looked back only to see the face of the person I want to see the least. I grunted. He stood up from the couch and walked over me. "Well? Aren't you going to greet your future stepfather?"

_Stepfather your face. _

"Morning to you too Mr. Rapist. " I said, clearly remembering what happened last night. I knew the name will irritate him and I wasn't wrong when I saw him twitched.

"You know Youichi, I like kids who are nice and well-behave." He started explaining. Heck, did I even asked him what he wants with kids? "And that certainly not you. But because you're Mikan's child, I think I should tolerate you. But I'm telling you know, I won't allow your silly pranks destroy my relationship with her. You see, I can be nice if you are nice and to tell you the truth, I'm not something to mess with." He finished.

_Neither did I._

"So? What are you implying Mr. Rapist?" I asked, my brow raising. He smirked and sat beside me on the bed.

"All I'm saying is, if you want us to be in good terms you'll have to follow everything I say and be a good boy." Natsume guy said.

"As if that happens." I said with an emotionless tone and get out of the bed but Natsume guy grabbed my arm. It was gentle yet I know that he's trying to keep his temper under control.

"Listen here, I love your mother and I won't hurt. So stop your stubbornness already because it won't do you anything good." Natsume guy said. I jerked his hands away and just continue to walk away. I heard him stood up but I didn't looked back not until I heard him spoke again. "Alright then, since you won't listen to me," I looked back at him, waiting for him to continue. He walked towards me and stood in front of him. "Let's begin this man to man battle. May the best man wins." And he present to me his hand. I looked at his hand hesitantly but soon shook it.

"Count me in. May the best man wins. And I'll make sure it is me." I said with determination in my voice. And he smirked.

"You-chan! Natsume! Breakfast is ready! Go down already!" I heard mommy shouted. Natsume guy patted my head before walking out while humming an unfamiliar song. I clenched my fist.

_Oh, I'll make sure I'll win._

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

I sat annoyingly at the back row of Natsume guy's black BMW. They were sitting in front and seems to be engrossed with some business conversation. It was supposed to be me who is beside Mommy and not some guy who is a rapist!

In 30 minutes of driving, I noticed him smiling smugly at me in the rear view mirror. Oh, how I wanted to erased that smile of him. He stopped the car in front of Gakuen Alice, my school. Natsume guy get out the car and opened the door of the passenger seat, helping mommy in the process, acting like a gentleman. My mommy smiled at him sweetly. I grunted. My mommy opened the back row's door and helped me hop out of the car. I saw Natsume guy smirked at me but I ignored him. Mommy holds my hand as we walked towards the gate of Gakuen Alice where my friends are waiting for me. Natsume guy is behind us while we are walking, and I noticed some girls blushing and giggling at him. He's attracting too much attention! When we reached the gate, my mommy let go of my hand and knelt down, fixing my uniform and handling me my backpack. She kissed my forehead.

"You-chan, remember to listen to what your teacher is teaching and behave okay? And eat everything in your lunch box." Mommy said, patting my head. I nodded.

"Of course, Mommy. I'll do that. Take care Mommy." I said sweetly at her. She smiled back.

"Alright, we'll fetch you later okay? Don't go anywhere until we arrived okay?." Mommy started. "Now, where's my goodbye hug and kiss?" I hugged mommy and kissed her cheeks before they walked away. Natsume guy put his arm around my mommy's waist which really made me angry.

"Hey Youichi, who is that guy? Is he the one you're telling stories about? The guy your mommy is going to marry?" I heard Akito asked. He is a fat kid who always bring a big backpack full of foods with him.

"Yes he is." I answered, gritting my teeth.

"But he seems nice. Very different from the way you described him. He seems sweet also." Kenji said, a geeky kid who wears big rounded glasses who carries a backpack full of books with him.

"He's acting." I said, clenching my fist.

"And he's handsome too! Very different from what you said that he looks like a zombie who was buried six feet under the ground for 100 years! Oh! I want someone like him when I grew up." Aya said giggling, while munching a chocolate, with her mouth stained with chocolate all over.

"He undergoes surgery." I said to them, clearly irritated with every compliment they give.

"But-" I cut off whatever Kisa was about to say.

"Hey! Will all of you shut it? Who's side are you taking? His or mine?" I asked them hysterically. They answered that it was me that they are taking their sides with. I shook my head

_I can't believe that they are my friends._

"Anyway," I started, trying to think on how I can start my plan. "Is your sister coming to bring you foods today Akito?" I asked him. He looked at me confused.

"Well yeah, why?" Akito answered me. I smiled evilly.

"Oh, nothing, I just need her help. That's all." And I started walking towards my class, smiling at myself proudly and at the same time whistling while leaving my friends confused.

_Prepare to lose Natsume guy!_

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

We heard the bell rang signaling that it's already lunch time. I happily skipped to Akito and cornered him. "Where's your sister?" I asked him. He looked at me confused but he still answered me anyway.

"Well, she's waiting outside." Akito answered and I dragged him out of the classroom while our other friends followed us. We found his sister in the bench, a lunch box on her hands. She waved at us and smiled wildly.

"Hey You-chan! I'm glad you're with Akito!" Misaki pinched my cheeks that really made me annoyed but I restrained myself instead because she might not help me if I confronted her. Well, that's only for now. It won't hurt right? And besides I really need her help.

"Hey, Misaki Nee-chan. Can you help me? I have some favor to asked you." I asked her, my eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Of course You-chan! If it's you, I'll do any favor you want! What is it?" And I told her what she was supposed to do. She was shocked at first but didn't asked any question. I'm so confident that she won't declined my favor because she was so fond of me and that's because I'm lovable.

_Oh, I'm so lucky to have this face._

I handed her the paper that I had prepared earlier while I'm on class. She handed me her cellphone in return and I dialed the number written in the piece of paper that I got last night. It was Natsume guy's cellphone number. Last night, while they were sleeping peacefully, I sneaked at my mommy's phone and found his number on the top of the list with the name of 'Honey'. I wanted to barf at the name but did otherwise. I put the cellphone on my ear after I dialed his number and smiled happily when I heard my mother's voice answered the phone. It seems that luck is in my side. I quickly handed the phone to Misaki quickly, giving her a look that she better do this right.

_Success, here I come!  
_

_

* * *

_**Mikan :D**

I gently knocked on the door, but to no avail, no one answered my knock. I slowly and carefully opened the door only to see Natsume sleeping. His head is on top of his crossed arms that is placed in the desk. The papers on his desk is in total desolation. I smiled to myself. He must have been very tired. I walked towards his desk and gently placed the hot coffee on the side table and slowly walked beside Natsume. I scrutinized his face. He was indeed handsome, but somehow he's so annoying at times. He's crimson eyes perfectly match his messy raven haired. I giggled at Natsume's sleeping face. He looks like an innocent child when he sleep, as if he doesn't have anything to worry. I brushed his bangs and gently placed a kiss on his cheeks. I was about to walked away when I heard a phone ringing. From the sound of it, I recognized that it is Natsume's ringtone. I found the phone in the desk and hesitantly grabbed it. The number is unregistered. I looked at him, he wouldn't mind if I answer the call right? I hit the answer button and placed the phone against my ears.

"Hello?" I asked. The caller didn't answer immediately but still I didn't hang up. A few seconds later, the caller finally spoke. It was a girl.

"Hello? Who's this? Why are you using Natsume's phone?" The caller asked me. A vein popped on my head. "Are you his secretary? Nevermind. Care to tell Natsume that I called? Tell him that I miss him so much and let's meet somewhere. And tell him too that I love him so much! Bye!" And the line went off. I clutched the phone tightly as my body trembled with anger. The nerve of this pervert! Without warning I threw the phone in the sleeping Natsume making him groaned and woke up. He sat up and looked at me irritably.

"Why the hell did you that? Can't you see I'm sleeping here?" He asked me irritably and then, he seem to notice that I'm angry because he asked. "Hey, is something wrong? Why do you look like you are ready to murder someone?"

Grrr.

I start grabbing the papers on the desk and throw it to his direction while he tries to nudge every attack I made.

"What the hell, woman! Stop it! Why are you acting like that, you stupid woman!" He shouted at me, trying to approach me to calm me down, only to be pushed away.

"You stupid perverted eye slanted fox! I hate you! I'm going to murder you and your affair! How could you cheat on me? And to think I actually said yes when you proposed to me, you playboy!" I said and I bang my fists on his tone chest. He holds my arms to stop me.

"What? I cheated on you? When? What the hell are you saying? Are you having your stupid monthly bleeding again?" He asked me, his voice raising. What a pervert!

"Find out yourself you jerk!" And with that, I stormed out of the room.

_How could he! I'm going to bury that flirt alive if I found out who she is!_

* * *

**Natsume :D**

I was in dazed when Mikan walked away from me angrily. Cheating? What the hell did I do? I then noticed my cellphone in the floor. I remembered that it was the thing that hit my head when I was asleep. I grabbed it and checked it. I saw an unregistered number who called just a few minutes ago. I clutched the phone. I do not know what this prank caller exactly said to Mikan but there is one thing for sure -- this is all the brat's fault.

I gritted my teeth. That brat is taking action now. I'm not going to lose. I'll show him who the real Hyuuga Natsume is. I should do something now. I sat on the couch, thinking of some possible ways on how I can make Mikan forgive me.

After I few minutes of thinking, I finally made a plan. I stood up and smiled proudly of myself. I started walking. I better do my plan now.

_You're really a genius Natsume Hyuuga._

* * *

**Youichi :D**

I excitedly went out of the classroom as soon as I heard the bell rang, signaling that dismissal time has come. I skipped towards the main gate and found my mommy sitting on the waiting area. She's not with Natsume guy and it only means that my plan succeeded.

_You're so great, You-chan!_

I happily ran towards my mommy. "Hi, Mommy!" I called her. Mommy raised her head. I noticed her eyes are burning earlier but when she saw me, her eyes softened.

_Oh, my charisma is too good for my own sake!_

"Hey mommy, where is_ uncle_?" Okay, I wanted to barf with that term. My mommy's eyes become dark when I mentioned Natsume guy.

"Don't call that guy your uncle, he's not worth it!" Mommy grabbed my backpack and we started walking. She called for a taxi and we went inside. "Anyways, let's not talk about that fox. How's your day, baby?" Mommy asked me sweetly. I smiled at her.

"It's fine, Mommy." I smiled smugly. "Very fine."

When we reach our house, she helped me doing my assignments and I helped mommy with the household.

The sun had set when we finished doing the chores and it's time for dinner. My mommy is busy preparing the food while I prepare the table. Suddenly, I heard the door bell rang. "Mommy, I'm going to get it." Mommy nodded and I walked towards the door, only to be shocked in what I saw. There are 8 kids in front of me, all are holding a box of mommy's and I's favorite sweet. On the lid of the box, there are black bold letters written on it. It forms an "I'm sorry", including the apostrophe. Seeing this, there is only one person who I'm sure, did this-- Natsume guy. I heard mommy called.

"You-chan? Who's that?" And she came out of the kitchen with a vegetable marrow in her hands and walked besides me. I saw Mommy's eyes narrowed and her jaw tightened. Just then, the guy that I despise the most came into the scene, with a bouquet of sunflowers in his right arm, while his left hand is holding different colors of heart-shaped balloons.

_Oh, not again!_

* * *

**Natsume :D**

I slowly walked inside the house as soon as I saw Mikan. I saw pure anger in her face and her hold on the vegetable marrow tightens, but nevertheless, I was glad that I finished the plan on time. I walked towards Mikan and handed her the bouquet while the balloons are still in my hands. She didn't took the flowers, much to my dismay.

_Kami-sama, make this work!_

"Mikan." I started but she ignored me and I know that, the brat is laughing in triumph in his mind. "Look, even though I don't know what exactly the caller said to you, I want to say sorry. But believe me or not, I do not know who's number is that. But I have my words, I'm not having an aff- hey! calm down! Ouch! That hurts!" Mikan starts to slam at me the vegetable marrow that she is holding while I'm dodging her attacks by my arms. The flowers and balloons are already out of my grip.

"And do you think I will believe you? How can you explain that this woman knows your name and number? Don't lie to me! She even said that she misses and loves you!" Mikan shouted to me, still slamming the vegetable at me. "You cheating playboy! I hate you!"

"Hey wait! Let me explain! First of all, I don't really know how did the woman gets my number and name," I sent a glared to the brat, only to see him trying to restrain his laughs. "But, I'm telling you, I'm not cheating on you! I never did."

"Oh really." Mikan said sarcastically, her arms crossed.

"Do you think I will waste my effort to apologize to you if I really have affairs with someone? And to think that I actually bought 7 boxes of Howalons just for you." I smiled proudly at myself, when I noticed her shudder with the name of Howalon. Howalon is her favorite candy and I know, because of this my plan won't mess up. "Alright then, I think I'll give this Howalons to Usagi since you don't want them and won't forgive me. It's a waste if I'll throw them away." Usagi is Ruka's pet rabbit. I turned away, only to be pulled back when someone grabbed my sleeves. I smirked. I looked back and raised my brow. Mikan is bitting her lips.

"Yes?" I asked in triumph.

"Alright then! I forgive you! Just make sure you're telling the truth pervert! Or else, I won't hesitate to break up with you and call the marriage off!" Mikan said, her hands thrown in the air.

"That won't happen." And with that, I hugged her tightly and she hugged back. I've never been a mushy guy, but the thought of losing Mikan is just unbearable. I smiled widely when I remember that the brat is just beside us, so, I tilted my head on his direction and found him glaring at me. His eyes burning, and his fist clenched. I smiled smugly at him before I stuck my tongue at him, just like he did the last night. Mikan broke the hug and gave me a sheepish smile. She starts running towards the kids holding the candy and starts to eat the candies while sharing it to the kids also. I'm so proud of myself to think of such a nice plan.

And for the first time, I silently thank Kami-sama for giving her a sweet tooth.

_Revenge is sweet.  
_

_

* * *

_**Youichi :D**

I watched my mommy as she devoured the Howalons. My mommy is really childish, but I accept her anyway. Can't blame her though because Howalons are really tasty, I for one, knows how Howalon gives the feeling of heaven. But for now, I feel bitter towards this candy. I actually refused when my mommy handed me a box of Howalon.

_I swear, I'm never gonna eat those candies again._

I glanced at Natsume guy and he was smiling while looking at my mommy. Just then, he turned his head towards my direction, I guess he felt my stare at him. He gave me a look that says I-won-this-time. I just snorted and started to walk back into the kitchen with my clenched fist inside my pocket.

Natsume Guy- 1 point.

You-chan- 0 point.

_Curse my Mommy's sweet tooth. Oh, we're not yet finished Natsume Guy!_

* * *

**Author's note:** The chapter didn't turned out the way I wanted it. It's lame for my own opinion but I still hope that you like this chapter. Anyways, please don't forget to leave a review! :) Reviews are very much love. See you all on the next chapter! :)

**`Cute-chan :)**


End file.
